Un Deux Trois ?
by Voracity666
Summary: Quand on ne dit pas tout, on ne risque pas d'être au courant. Et l'effet boule de neige, c'est particulier. "CRAINS-NOUS, HADES ! Les Enfers ne seront plus jamais comme avant !" Signé : les boules de lumière.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, ça fait un moment que j'ai créé cette fic et j'ai envie de la faire découvrir, bien que je ne l'ai pas encore finie.**

**Paraîtrait qu'on rit bien en la lisant x)**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Saint-Seiya appartient à ******Masami Kurumada.****

**(Pour la soeur en question, c'est comme vous voulez. Sinon, c'est Flavia, que vous pouvez retrouver dans _Poudre d'os e_t _La paix guerrière_)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une âme de principe et d'égalité, paisible et de réflexion. Un Bélier, assurément.

Tout aussi calme, mais moins porteur de pensée, c'était le Taureau.

Une autre, rigide de loi, le savoir accumulé, mais dont l'humeur était d'une perpétuelle mouvance, ça ne pouvait être qu'un Gémeaux.

Aussi glaciale que son armure dorée, violente et révoltée, voici une âme dont l'identité n'est pas à douter. Le Cancer.

Dominateur et protecteur des siens, crocs prêts à sortir, le Lion guette son heure.

Paisible que rien ne peut troubler, immaculée telle la neige des hauts sommets, la réflexion avant l'action... La Vierge.

Réflexion, sagesse, impartialité, la Balance est à son honneur.

L'action, les émotions violentes et spontanées. Tout, tout de suite. Le Scorpion s'impose.

Impulsif et dominateur, pédagogue et grand ami, le Sagittaire reprend sa place.

Motivé, déterminé, la droiture même et loyal, le Capricorne attend son heure.

Le plus savant de tous, la patience incarnée, un masque en place. Le Verseau.

Créatif, rêveur et intransigeant, les yeux et les oreilles du Sanctuaire malgré son écart, le Poissons patiente.

Le compte y est. Les douze âmes protectrices d'Athéna sont prêtes. Il suffira d'une flexion du cosmos de Hadès pour que chacune réintègre un corps reconstitué.

En temps normal, en tout cas. Parce que même les mécanismes les plus huilés ont leurs grains de sable.

-Euh... On fait quoi, maintenant ?

-Je pense que prévenir l'un des juges, ça pourrait pas être trop mauvais... Sylphide, t'y vas ?

-Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire ?

Pour seule réponse, ses compagnons lui agitèrent sous le nez leurs bâtonnets respectifs, bien plus longs que celui qu'il tenait.

-Fait chier.

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? C'est à ne rien y comprendre...

Rhadamanthe haussa silencieusement les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas plus que son frère.

Eaque, lui, était aux abonnés absents, ayant refusé de venir, tout simplement. Il avait estimé que sa présence n'était pas si requise que ça, et était retourné à ses affaires, les laissant se dépatouiller. Fichu Garuda !

-Pourtant, on était particulièrement au courant de l'existence de l'un des deux, non ? Se risqua Minos, jetant un œil en direction de son petit frère.

Ce dernier sembla fulminer tout en silence. Il avait encore au travers de la gorge la manière avec laquelle il avait trouvé la mort... Si il attrapait ce Gémeaux...

-Hé, t'as donné ta langue à Ceshire, ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on est entré...

Rhadamanthe croisa les bras en ne se renfrognant que plus. L'explication de son mutisme était simple : il savait que si par le plus grand des hasards il ouvrait la bouche, il risquait de prononcer "Greatest Caution" et ainsi déclencher sa plus puissante attaque. On était revanchard ou on ne l'était pas.

Lui, en tout cas, il l'était. Et parfaitement conscient de cet état de fait, ses subordonnés étaient en train de parier à voix basse sur ses prochaines actions.

On hésitait encore entre : prendre la porte (toujours dans le silence), se laisser porter par ses pulsions meurtrières (la portée importait peu) et tout simplement se mettre à bouder. Et pourquoi pas les trois à la fois, tiens ?!

-Rhadamanthe, soupira Minos. Tu es ridicule. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu n'as qu'à aller me chercher Eaque et retourner à tes affaires, ce sera toujours plus utile que de rester buté et de m'être aussi utile que l'ampoule ! Enfin, je suis méchant, elle m'éclaire, elle...

Le cosmos du plus jeune commença à l'entourer dangereusement, alors que ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et si tu continues à faire ton enfant, je fais comme lors de notre vie mortelle : je te colle une fessée et je t'envoie au lit !

Par réflexe, le juge plaqua ses mains contre son fessier, les joues écarlates et la bouche bée.

-Tu... Tu n'oserais pas ! Glapit-il.

Son frère se contenta d'un sourire narquois avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les petites boules luminescentes. Les deux âmes incriminées luisaient faiblement, comme si elles partageaient leurs troubles quand à leur avenir.

-Le mieux serait d'en toucher deux mots au Seigneur Hadès, mais avec la restructuration des Enfers, il est assez irritable.

Les spectres eurent un frisson incontrôlable à la mention de leur Seigneur. Bon, ils étaient assez satisfaits de son retour, il va sans dire, mais avec toutes les corvées qui lui étaient attribuées, le dieu tirait une sacrée tronche et envoyait des décharges de cosmos à qui venait le déranger.

Pandore s'était trouvée avec une splendide chevelure crépue du plus bel effet, par ailleurs.

Les deux juges s'entre-gardèrent. Ils avaient prouvé leurs valeurs plus d'une fois, leur courage était à toute épreuve. Ils étaient de fiers généraux endurcis par les millénaires, capables de monter une nouvelle stratégie à chaque coup dur. Anciens membres d'une royauté, ils n'avaient pas peur de prendre des décisions sans en référer, pour le bien des leurs.

-Pierre !

-Ciseaux !

* * *

Rhadamanthe marmonnait dans son absence de barbe. C'était injuste ! Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Minos gagnait à chaque partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux qu'ils avaient pu faire, ce qui avait pu le contraindre au pire des corvées.

Et celle dont il s'en trouvait la charge n'était pas des moindres. Elle devait même être l'une des pires, avec la fois où il avait dû emmener son Minotaure de neveu dans le labyrinthe créé par Dédale (heureusement qu'il avait une bonne endurance).

-Seigneur Hadès ? Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais c'est capital...

* * *

Dans les temps antiques, une gémellité était bon signe. Après tout, Apollon et Artémis en était la preuve.

Ainsi, le signe des Gémeaux était bien souvent défendu par deux armures. Mais, suite à un conflit provoqué par Athéna, deux devinrent un en deux. L'aîné se devait d'être tourmenté par l'esprit du cadet qui n'aspirait qu'à un seul corps.

* * *

-Des triplés... Ces idiots de jumeaux étaient des triplés ! Répétait d'une manière hystérique Pandore.

Assez curieusement, cette nouvelle avait été plus ou moins accepté par les plus hauts placés, mais pas par la harpiste.

De son côté, Hadès compulsait un épais ouvrage relié de cuir et dont les pages jaunies craquaient dès qu'elles étaient tournées un peu trop vite. Ils étaient peu à en connaitre l'existence, et encore moins à en savoir le contenu.

Chaque âme devait obligatoirement passer entre les mains du dieu, au moins une fois dans leurs réincarnations. Et donc, par définition, c'est lui qui approvisionnait les garnisons des différents dieux, que ce soit l'Atlantide ou le Sanctuaire. Pour Asgard, il laissait sa collègue Hella s'en occuper, même si il leur arrivait de travailler en étroite collaboration, au grand déplaisir de Perséphone.

Pour le moment, il tenait celui correspondant au Sanctuaire, cherchant à partir de quand tout était parti à vau-l'eau. Et surtout à partir de qui. Était-ce lors d'un de ses profonds sommeils ? Suite à une guerre, où ses effectifs se trouvaient plus que réduits ? Ou bien était-ce lors d'une des visites impromptues de sa chère sœur ?

-La peste soit d'elle ! Marmonna-t-il brusquement.

-Majesté ? Se permit prudemment Rhadamanthe.

-Eh bien voilà ! À chaque fois que le jumeau s'est retrouvé emprisonné dans le propre corps de son frère, c'est lorsque ma chère sœur est venu me casser les pieds ! Tout est là !

Il s'écarta brutalement du pupitre pour se mettre à faire les cent pas.

-Il est hors de question d'en parler à ma nièce, aussi proche que ça la touche. Surtout maintenant, avec cette double erreur.

-Double ? Il y en a une autre ? Autre que l'erreur de fusion ?

-Elle touche vraiment à tout ! Si elle veut continuer, elle devra se faire assister ! Fulmina-t-il. Et oui, il y a eu une autre erreur. Pas si étonnant qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise au service de ma nièce ! Sérieusement, envoyer à Athéna une âme destinée à Poséidon !

Notant l'accumulation du cosmos divin, le juge prit poliment la porte avec les expressions d'usage lâchées à toute vitesse.

C'est qu'il faisait peur Hadès lorsqu'on avait touché à ses affaires !

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors, le vrai titre, c'est "Un. Deux... Trois ?" mais ce site n'a pas voulu.**

* * *

**Silenceloy : ... Alors, je sais que parfois les notes d'auteur sont chiantes et longues, mais c'était pas le cas de celle du chapitre précédent. Alors, je sais pas quoi dire. Retourne lire le 1er chapitre ?**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Mais que fait-il ?

Athéna commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Son oncle lui avait promis le retour de ses chevaliers. Beau joueur, la lutte de Shun l'avait plus que surpris, et il s'était permis un tel geste... En espérant ne plus avoir à le reproduire. C'est que c'était éreintant comme décision, sans parler de toutes les archives à modifier.

De leur côté, les chevaliers divins patientaient docilement, bien que l'angoisse commençait à poindre. Ils avaient été plus ou moins présents lors de la promesse de Hadès, et lui prêtaient foi. Dans le cas où ils avaient été trompés, ce sera à Athéna, et à elle seule, de refaire tout l'Enfer pour lui mettre la main dessus, na !

Heureusement, ils purent bientôt cesser de se ronger intérieurement les ongles lorsqu'une vive lumière les éblouit. Lorsqu'elle s'atténua, des spirales de cosmos pourpres tourbillonnaient calmement, en divers endroits. Le rythme s'accéléra de manière aléatoire et de petites particules en sortirent, reconstituant les corps. Puis les tornades semblèrent s'absorber, devenant de petites boules de lumière : les âmes. Chacune réintégra son corps d'origine, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des ronflements puissants se fassent entendre.

Réprimant un éclat de rire qui aurait été perçu comme déplacé, Shun ne put par contre empêcher les larmes de dévaler ses joues, à l'instar de ses compagnons.

-Ils sont rentrés... Ils sont tous là... Souffla Athéna.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes ayant subitement lâché. En même temps que ses larmes, son cosmos se libéra, berçant presque ses chevaliers, les réveillant ainsi.

Ce furent alors de chaleureuses retrouvailles. Des amis, des frères, des amants... Jusqu'à la macabre découverte...

-Saga n'est pas revenu ? S'étonna Aïoros.

Malgré ses actes, le Gémeaux restait son meilleur ami, au grand désespoir de son plus si petit frère.

On le chercha parmi les visages, on s'écarta...

Il était encore allongé sur le marbre du temple, les traits figés et la bouche grande ouverte en l'entente de la première goulée d'air qui marquera son retour des Enfers.

Aussi secoué qu'il fut, il ne bougea pas un cil.

-Le corps vit. Mais il semble comme vide... Peut-être que son âme n'a pas été correctement acheminée ? Proposa Mü après l'avoir longuement examiné.

-Je connais mon oncle. Il n'aurait pas fait un travail incomplet. Si il vous renvoyait à la vie, c'était tous ensemble ou personne, s'étonna Athéna.

-C'est pour cela que sa majesté m'envoie, déclara une voix à ses côtés.

Eaque était ébouriffé et arborait un splendide coquard qui s'accordait avec sa couleur de cheveux.

C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on refusait d'aider les deux Crétois. Ils se vengeaient, s'entendant parfaitement sur le sujet.

-Nous avons quelques problèmes liés à ce chevalier, et nous tentons de le résoudre en interne. Sa Majesté Hadès s'est dit que vous apprécierez de récupérer tout votre contingent plutôt qu'attendre la résolution d'un problème insoluble.

-Un problème ? Que se passe-t-il ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-Euh...

Eaque ne semblait plus si sûr soudainement. Avait-il le droit ? Après tout, c'était l'un des leurs... Oh et puis tant pis ! Il n'aura qu'à se réfugier un demi-siècle ou deux dans les Maldives, histoire de se faire un peu oublier !

-Dans le temple des Gémeaux, il y a combien de place ?

Bon, c'était pas sous cette forme-là qu'il aurait voulu que ça sorte, tant pis.

Ce fut au Sagittaire de répondre, il avait été celui qui y avait passé le plus de temps.

-Pour deux adultes. Au pire, un maître et deux apprentis, mais pas plus.

-Bon, eh bien, ça fait un nœud de plus, çà... Soupira-t-il. Pour faire simple et rapide -j'ai des bagages à préparer- votre ami, là, partage son corps avec son jumeau. Et il se trouve que son triplé est une erreur de destination. Voilà.

Bon, en fait, il avait lui-même rien compris au discours des deux autres juges qui passaient leurs temps à se couper la parole.

-Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir saisi... Et je ne pense pas être le seul... S'avança Shun.

Soupirant de nouveau, Eaque demanda les noms des jumeaux, ça allait peut-être faciliter sa tâche, mais rien n'en était moins sûr.

-Vos jumeaux étaient des triplés à la base. Saga possède l'esprit de son frère, quand à Kanon, il était à l'intention du Seigneur Poséidon. C'est plus clair, maintenant ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

«À moi les Maldives !»

Les chevaliers -et la déesse-qu'il avait laissé derrière lui s'échangèrent des regards peu assurés. Ils n'avaient pas complètement intégrés les explications du juge, et leur retour à la vie n'aidait pas des masses. Athéna décida que la question sera revue plus en détail, mais pas tout de suite. Elle était encore sous le coup du soulagement de retrouver ses guerriers.

-Et sinon, on fait quoi du corps de Saga ? Voulut savoir Aphrodite.

* * *

Immobile dans son cercueil de glace (-Camus... C'est pas un peu extrême comme procédé ? -La fin justifie les moyens.), Saga paraissait dormir. Paraissait seulement, car il ne fallait pas se leurrer non plus. Et tout ceux passant dans le temple des Gémeaux étaient saisis par cette triste réalité : il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais.

À ce sujet, il y avait des divergences d'opinions. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il revienne ? Après tout, ces actes n'avaient pas été des plus tendres, tout de même.

Certains, comme le Sagittaire, estimaient qu'il méritait une seconde chance. Après tout, Saga avait été un modèle pour bien des jeunes, et il en restait sûrement quelque chose, quelque part.

D'autres, au contraire, réclamaient sa tête. Il avait tué bien plus qu'il ne fallait, avait menti de longues années, corrompu le Sanctuaire et retourné les guerriers contre leur propre déesse, après avoir attenté à sa vie.

Mais il y avait l'Autre, aussi. "Shiraga" comme se plaisait à l'appeler Shun, suite à sa description.

D'ailleurs, les différents bronzes avaient remarqué la liberté récente que s'offrait le petit dernier. À croire que la tentative infructueuse de Hadès lui avait permis de verser un peu de vapeur, le faisant de ce fait, un peu vieillir.

-J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être bandant, souffla un jour un bronze à un collègue, alors que Shun s'éloignait après les avoir salué.

L'Autre, donc, était encore présent, d'après les propos emmêlés du juge. Et c'était à eux de décider ce qu'il allait en devenir. Le garder ? Le rééduquer ? L'annihiler ? Le faire frire ? Tricoter ?

-Sérieusement, chacun ses merdes ! Grognait tout haut DeathMask. On n'est pas des baby-sitters, on a qu'à laisser Saga faire son choix !

Il n'était pas le seul à le penser, mais bien l'un des rares à le prononcer. C'était tout lui, quoi.

Et c'est ce que décida Athéna. Enfin, si son oncle arrivait à le renvoyer un jour parmi les siens.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné...

* * *

Très loin, aux Maldives, un certain Juge spectral était en train de se faire paresseusement dorer la couenne, sans une pensée envers les deux toqués qui lui servaient de collègues.

Slip de bain et lunettes de soleil, le corps luisant d'écran total, il faisait... Anachronique...

Mais bon, il fallait bien protéger son charisme, alors on pouvait lui laisser ça.

Son coquard se résorbait avec une lenteur propre aux blessures sans cosmos, ce qui le faisait grincer des dents dès qu'il devait se raser ou se laver les dents (le charisme ! Le charisme !), et promettre mille et un plans machiavéliques envers ses deux âmes damnées.

Enfin, mille, parce que le dernier en question consistait à les ignorer royalement lorsqu'il rejoindra les Enfers et qu'il exhibera d'une dignité nonchalante son bronzage parfait.

Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	3. Chapter 3

Peu sont qui s'en souviennent, mais lorsque vous êtes une âme réduite à sa forme la plus basique, bah vous vous ennuyez. Grave. 

Vous voyez _tout_. Vous entendez _tout_. Vous êtes conscients. Et vous vous souvenez.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas interagir, de quelques manières que ce soit. Vous ne pouvez pas échanger.

Parce que vous n'êtes plus rien, juste une boule à la lumière palpitante qui vole à hauteur constante. Vous ne pouvez même pas interagir entre âmes.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de me suivre, oui ?! S'emporta Hadès.

Les gardes en faction purent voir les trois petites âmes voleter, suivies par un rouleau de papier de toilettes.

* * *

-Marre. J'en ai marre de cette affaire.

Allongé dans son lit, sa seigneurie des Enfers tentait d'ignorer les trois petites boules qui le collaient en permanence et brisaient sa tranquillité.

Bon, certes, il avait passé plus d'un siècle à pioncer, mais de l'autre côté, il commençait à se faire sacrément vieux et il peinait de plus en plus à récupérer.

Il était l'aîné des Olympiens mâles, tout comme l'était sa sœur. Il était donc dans l'ordre des choses qu'ils aient des sortes de dysfonctionnement.

Poséidon avait profité de l'apposition du sceau pour reprendre des forces, ce qui lui avait permis de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Zeus était encore un peu plus fringuant, mais ça n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Déjà le nombre de ses conquêtes diminuait, au grand bonheur de Héra.

Hadès soupira de lassitude et reposa son journal sur sa table de chevet. Sa petite paire de lunettes rondes le suivit alors qu'il tâchait d'éteindre toute luminosité pouvant l'empêcher de dormir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fusilla du regard ces trois sources de lumières.

Ce n'était un secret pour aucun membre de sa famille proche qu'il possédait une vue un peu faiblarde.

C'était la conséquence du long séjour dans les entrailles de son père. Hestia avait vu sa santé s'affaiblir, Déméter avait des problèmes respiratoires qui la forçait à s'exiler là où l'air semblait le plus pur, Héra n'aura plus jamais les si beaux cheveux d'alors et Poséidon possédait une large bande de peau qui avait été dissoute et qu'il cachait honteusement.

Et depuis, il restait assez sensible à toutes sortes de lumière, ce qui expliquait la raison de son exil souterrain.

-Et si vous alliez embêter Pandore ? Grinça-t-il d'une manière agacée.

Elles semblèrent se concerter puis disparurent par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Enfin tranquille...

* * *

-Et si Saga ne se réveillait jamais ? Murmura Mü dans la calme noirceur de la nuit.

-Il nous faudra alors vivre avec. Ou plutôt sans, se moqua son amant.

-Milo, soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux, ce n'est pas drôle, vraiment. Le non-retour de Saga pourrait marquer un pas important dans la vie du Sanctuaire, tu sais. Ça pourrait être pris comme un affront de la part de Hadès, par exemple.

-On est obligé de parler de ça ? Niveau tue l'amour, tu as fait fort !

Soupirant, Mü l'embrassa et l'occupa d'une autre manière.

* * *

-Je crois qu'elles nous suivent, chuchota Valentine.

-Je crois aussi...

Les subordonnés de Rhadamanthe accélèrent le pas, observant du coin de l'œil les trois sphères de lumière qui voletait à mi-hauteur.

-Tu crois qu'elles se moquent de nous ?

-J'en suis sûr.

Les âmes clignotaient, passant par toutes les nuances existantes. Elles semblaient bien s'amuser, pour peu que cela soit possible.

Il n'était pas difficile de les imaginer glousser comme des nymphes, toutes contentes d'embêter leur monde. De vraies chipies.

-Et on ose me faire croire qu'il y a là l'âme du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux qui est connu pour être plus sérieux qu'un bloc de roches ? À d'autres, oui !

* * *

Dans un coin reculé des Enfers, les trois petites pestes du siècles semblaient discuter, chose improbable. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant depuis qu'elles sont là, les Spectres sont stressés et paranoïaques, il y a autant de maladresses que de farces. Le travail est ralentit, les spectres sur le qui-vive sursautent au moindre bruit ou mouvement un peu brusque (sérieusement, Minos était effrayé du fouet de Rune).

C'était... L'enfer aux Enfers... Seules les âmes torturées semblaient satisfaites de l'état présent, leurs peines étant bâclées.

Et ce satané trio qui continuait de voleter tranquillement, passant par des teintes rouges et roses. Elles devaient en rire, à ne pas en douter !

* * *

Dans un autre lieu, sous d'autres "cieux" et avec un autre dieu, des êtres à l'armure un peu cabossée s'approchèrent du corps sans vie comme si celui-ci allait leur jouer un remake de _la Nuit des Morts-Vivants_.

-Non, mais, il vous mordra pas, vous savez...

-C'est bien de dire ça en étant planqué derrière les copains, grinça la jeune fille.

-Je vous supervise, n'ayez crainte.

-Planqué, grommela-t-on encore à travers les rangs.

Ils restèrent encore quelques longues secondes à observer celui qui les avait trahi se faire marcher dessus par des crabes.

Kassa fit craquer ses phalanges pour se distraire alors que Sorrente serrait sa flûte à s'en faire mal, dix à vingt pas derrière eux (-PLANQUÉ ! -Morue).

-Bon, on va pas passer le réveillon non plus, hein.

Io se pencha, ramassa une bonne poignée de sable et la relâcha droit sur le visage inexpressif du gisant.

-Bon, bah, c'est officiel, on a hérité d'un nouveau cadavre. Kassa on te le laisse.

Et alors que le malade de service traînait derrière lui le corps inanimé de Kanon, les autres marinas se dispersant, un petit spectre sans grade et invisible, se gratta la nuque, fort embarrassé.

-Y'avait pas un moment où je devais apparaître ?

* * *

-ATTRAPEZ-MOI CES HORRIBLES PESTES !

Ce hurlement résonnait plusieurs fois par jour, à travers les différents cercles des Enfers, effrayant les âmes en peine et les spectres.

Hadès, lui, se massait les ailes du nez et priait les moires afin que leur malédiction cesse et que ces satanés âmes retrouvent leurs enveloppes charnelles.

La blague du jour ? Cacher des Klaxons dans le fauteuil de Rune. Et cacher le livre des âmes.

D'ailleurs, comment avaient-elles réussi ce tour de force ? N'étaient-elles pas sensées être intangibles ?

... Ah oui, les pouvoirs psychiques propres aux chevalier d'or...

Saleté.

* * *

-Au fait, où a fini le corps de Kanon ? Demanda brusquement Thétis à l'heure du repas.

Ses collègues se raidirent à l'entente de ce nom puis se détendirent. Le traitre était mort, après tout. Non ?

-Seigneur Poséidon m'a interdit de faire mes expériences dessus, ronchonna le général en question. Alors je l'ai remis là où on l'a trouvé. Comme ça il se fera peut-être boulotter par une murène.

Il y eut quelques ricanements mais la conversation n'alla pas plus loin sur ce sujet.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
